A New World 1
by Gavinna
Summary: A girl gets sucked into her tv to find herself in a new world.
1. Default Chapter

A New World 1   
Transformation: Birthday Away From Them All   
By Gavinna 

Disclaimer: I don't own the boys, I just play with them. Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama. Well the obvious characters are of course made by me! ^-^* Well you should know who is who anyway. Check ya l8er!

*****   


Yeh My diary entries. Well I just kinda decided to start writing again. Oh you so won't believe what happened to me! Well I'll just write it all... here goes!

My eyes opened wide to the sound of my alarm clock. "Kuso!" I whined to see the light bursting from the small breaks in the Venetian blinds. Morning, I thought silently. Arigato Kami-sama! Thanking for the day ahead of me. Then I realised School! I groaned and turned over. I had a project due that day! No wait. It was the day after! I sighed but that still didn't make me feel any better. I still had school. High school was great! I got to see my friends and It gave me something to do rather than watch all those talk shows and boring soap operas. Like a good Dragon Ball fan I rolled over to look at the wall scroll hanging over my bead. I smiled. Every character in Dragon Ball to Dragon Ball Z was there. I laughed to see the two driving teachers whom Goku and Piccolo had met when trying to get their licenses. My birthday was coming up soon. 16! One week! I could get my G1! Then clutching my hands at the thought of getting a teacher like that one Piccolo had! I hated her, she was too somethingperky! I got ready and went to school. 

Religion class was as always. We talked about things so unrelated to religion. Things like Dragon Ball and other animes. A lot of us in that class loved Dragon Ball and anime. A lot! Then came drama which was fun and math soon after, bleck! After looking at all those numbers I thought my head was gonna spin! Then came lunch. (Not that Lunch!) I sat there with my friends talking about the look on Krillin's face when Freezer transformed into his last transformation. Then lunch was over and after dreamily thinking of Trunks' gorgeous body (giggle) my friends and I though of what would happen if he had ever come to school. My friends talked about something I didn't understand, some chick flick I had refused to see and an up coming dance which I always refused to go to. I don't like dances. I like dancing but I just never feel like going to any of them. I stood there waiting for the bell leaning against the wall and staring into the skylight above my head. 

Then suddenly I was pulled from my trance to the sound of laughter. My best friend pointed a finger at me. She wailed on as I stared at her puzzled. "Nani?" I asked her. "You looked like Vegita for am minute there! You were doing a Vegita face! And you had your arms crossed!" then she softened her voice "You know you are a lot like him."   
"Really?" I put a sarcastic tone in my voice with a smirk. I had always done that all my life. Why hadn't I realized it sooner. Then it came to me. Vegita was also my fave character in the show. Then once more it hit me. We were so much alike! I hadn't noticed it! I did as always. I painted an innocently puzzled look on my face and shrugged. Another thing popped into my mind. My Okasan. So many times since I could remember whenever I was just standing there I would hear her tell me "You know you should put a smile on your pretty face." I would always just "hmph" unbelievingly at that comment. She was my mother. She had to say that. Or at times the comment would be "your face might freeze that way". My reaction was always the same with both. I would grunt or just look away. No it wasn't true! I was a girl! I was also always perky around my friends. I liked pink things! I couldn't be like Vegita! But then again. I did love to fight. I just shook it off and when the bell rung I made my way to Gym class, we were weight training that week. I decided I would do twenty to thirty minutes of what I had learned in a tae-bo class and then head for the equipment. I sighed. Could there be anyone that knew what I was feeling? Anyone who understood what it was like to know you have a place in life but have no clue as to what it is. Could there be anyone who loved what I loved and know the dilemma I was felling. The identity crisis I was going through. Also what if my best friend was right! What if I was like the Sayjin no Oujii! Would I be cruel hearted as well? Was I? (shuddereye twitch) 

Another memory came to me. "Why is it that you are so cruel?" My mother glared at me. I simply clutched my fists behind my back lest I would strike her. But strike her I did. Not with my hands but my words. "That is just the way I was! That's just the way am! And mark my word! The way I always will be! I am who I am and nothing can change that." I had glared at her then causing tears to almost form in her eyes. I hadn't meant to. I never did. But why did I always do this? Once or twice in a year she would cry on account of my harsh words. 

I let off my steam with doing some punches and kicks. Then soon came the end of school. I would go through my daily routine as usual. Eat, play the piano, watch dragon ball at 5, eat again, watch Jeopardy, exercise, shower, then sleep. But that night my plans would be altered, forever. I waved goodbye to my friends not knowing I would never see them again. Not knowing I would ever see anyone again but in my memories. 

I made myself a bowl of Mac n' cheese which the company now had conveniently created them in single servings. I fiddled on the piano playing a song from beauty and the beast the musical, If I Can't Love Her. An idea crossed my mind. I dashed upstairs and continued to write what would be my first fanfic unrelated to the Dragon Ball Saga I was currently creating. After an hour I finally finished and sighed. I glanced at the clock. Kuso! The hands on the face were indicating it was 5:32! Dragon ball! I rushed to the room across and turned on the tube. The theme had just finished. If I had been any closer I would have been kissing the flickering screen. I smiled. Then seconds later my lips shifted to paint a frown across my featured. There was the bubble headed freezer with his tail around the dear prince. The title almost shocked me to silence. "The end of Vegita" I scowled at freezer for taking the life of my prince. It may have only been a show to others but to me it was a world. Another dimension in which I looked upon them all like Kami-sama. The episode ended. "Go on Goku-san! Kick that Freezer's head in! Make him pay for the death of the Sayjin no ouiji!" As always my younger brother cocked an eyebrow at me and left after watching the episode. 

I shrugged my shoulders and popped in another video of dragon ball I had. I began to watch the first Brolli movie. My eyes intently followed Brolli with hate as he powered up and shot a green ki from his palm at the battered Goku. I watched every move not blinking. I had seen it only once before and had missed several parts. I clutched in my hand my book bag in which I had beside me. I kept everything in there that I needed. From it I pulled out my pencil and sketchbook to draw a picture of Mirai Trunks. 

Then suddenly Lightning flashed and the lights died. The VCR had ceased to operate. Though to much shock the television was still playing that movie. My chest heaved from the surprise of the lightning and thunder. I came closer to the television in awe and fright. I pulled the plug behind the television the screen continued to shoe the movie. Sound and All! I touched the screen it was liquid! Some of it came on to my hand. I felt its stickiness stretching over me. I screamed and as I did the fluid filled inside my mouth. I was being pulled into the screen! I wrestled and tried to cough up this solution that I could feel entering my every vein and filling all my bone. I felt by whole body scream in agony as I was pulled through some tunnel. I could care less about where I was being taken to. I screamed out as suddenly I felt myself changing. I knew I was changing but into what. I soon discovered that the whole time in my hands I clutched my black bag of 'everything'. I held it to me closer as the pain increased then suddenly stopped. I was in some sort of tunnel. All the colours dazzled me as I felt silks of purple and sheets of light green enter my hands. It was not cloth! It was energy! I trembled. What had I become. I could still hardly move! The tunnel ended and I was fired into a bright light. 

I looked round and suddenly I found myself falling from a baby blue sky wisped with cottony clouds. Even thought that strange energy passed into my I felt weak and almost drained. I fell hard on the ground surprised I had lived through that fall. Then, caught a little off guard, the ground beneath me shattered. It must have been glass! I landed with a thud. I heard someone screaming in Japanese "Holy shit! Daisy get my mother over here now! And my father! He is gonna want to see this!" I knew what the language it was Japanese yet I didn't know how to speak it. But I understood. I saw the man who had possessed the voice, which was so incredibly familiar to me. That moment was like heaven to me. He took me in his arms and told me everything was going to be ok. If only our first meeting were under better circumstances. I took one last look at his neat lavender hair and bright blue eyes. "Trunks." I whispered seeing the shock in his eyes I bit my lip from the pain of my back and passed out into darkness. 

*A whole New World!   
A dazzling place I never knew!   
But when I'm way up here,   
Its crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world   
With you.   
-A whole new world (Aladdin) 

I woke once more feeling so much better. I had an oxygen mask over my face and I realised I was in a rejuvenation tank. I then cringed at the pain in my arm. A needle stuck in my skin I pulled it out. Then I felt a pair of strong arms lift me from the tank as if I were nothing. I rubbed my eyes and focused them across the room. I looked at the one who had lifted me and now put me down. "Vegita-sama!" I suddenly gasped. My favourite television show come to life! Or was it all a dream? I slapped myself to check. I noticed my strength had somehow increased and I fell backwards at my own slap. "Stupid girl! What did you do that for?" He asked. "I thought I was dreaming, sir." I bowed. He cocked an eyebrow. "Why the hell would you be dreaming? Who the hell are you? Why do you know our names? Who are your parents? Are you really Sayjin?" "Sayjin? What are you taking about?" He pointed behind me. I nearly flipped out! Then the prince yelled at me. Attacking me with his questions and spittle flying out of his mouth I stood up straight and crossed my arms. I waited for him to stop. "Vegita!" A greenish-blue haired woman yelled at him, "Let her answer your questions! Baka!" I smirked at the couple. Just as I had always known them. "Arigato, Bulma-san." I said. A little surprised at me knowing her name she sat down to listen to what I had to say. 

I had noticed they gathered all their close friends and family. I bowed and began. "I'm not supposed to be here I'm not from this dimension, world, universe, whatever you all may call it. My name is Lupus. My parentsthey are no one important. I could care less of where my father is." I quickly averted my eyes so they would not see the pain I felt when I had said that. "I know your names because where I come from, this world of yours is a television show called Dragon Ball. It may sound hard to believe but then again was it not hard to believe as well that a boy could have a tail, am I right Muten Roshi-sama, Bulma, Yamucha, Chichi, Ox King?" I studied all their eyes as I said this. Each of those who's names I called nodded at me. "I don't mean to be here. I was somehow sucked into some time warp or what not and I was brought here. It's ok if you don't believe me. I don't know what else to tell you." 

"Why are you a Sayjin?" Vegita glared at me. "Going through the tunnel I felt pain shrieking all over and I felt myself being altered." I looked at my tail. Tears formed in my eyes. "I'm not supposed to be this way. II'm human! I was! No I have to be!" My knees felt weak. "I mean it is a privilege to be part of the Sayjin race butbut I was born human andand II don't know how to be a Sayjin. I don't know what it is to be! I'm not worthy to be andI just want to go back home. I want to be the way I was! I don't belong here!" I felt a pair of arms hug me tightly. It was Chichi. She rocked me lightly. I pulled away from her quickly, not wanting to be touched. I never liked physical contact.. "I'm- uh, gomen ne!" I stood up tall and wiped three tears that had fallen, the only tears I had ever shed in a few years. "I don't usually cry. I have grown up thinking crying is a weakness. I have forgotten what it is like to cry though." The black haired woman hushed me. "It's alright. I'm sure we can get you back home." 

"Why should we help her? She's probably lying!" Vegita growled. Bulma quietly told him to shut up. He didn't listen. "You cry!" The prince scowled. "You must not be a true Sayjin! Our race never shows tears." I felt like a sharp knife was pierced into my stomach. It was my turn to glare. "Don't you?" I coldly looked at him. "I have seen you cry in your life. Am I not right Goku-san. He shed tears on Namek-sei." I asked the tall Sayjin who stood beside his first son. "Hai." He answered. "You cried?" Bulma asked him a little taken back at this and somewhat amused, "Vegita you were sacred?"   
"Don't be a fool Woman! I wasn't ever scared!"   
I continued my assault. "Oh contraire! My prince! Do you remember the first battle with Brolli when Piccolo had to grab your hair"   
"Shut up bitch!" He slapped me across the face. I was thrown back into the wall. He blasted off. His mate called out to him in a voice that could have blown all our eardrums. "Vegita, you BAKA!" I rubbed my ears (everyone rubbed their own as well). 

"I can tell you aren't lying." Goku put a hand on my shoulder. He merely nodded in understanding. "Arigato." I said. Standing up tall and trying not to show that the strong blow really hurt. A bruise was already forming on my cheek though. Bura took my arm and sat me down in a chair where she brought me an ice pack. I smiled in thanks and she nodded back. Goten went up to me and shook my hand smiling warmly. "I'm moving into a new place and I have two extra rooms. If you like I don't have a room mate and I was wondering"   
"And your wondering if I cook?" I smirked. Oh I know you all too well Goten. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah." He said sheepishly. "Of course I do!" I smiled. "I have no where to go anyway. 'Till I can go home." He smiled back. 

"So do you fight?" asked an eighteen year old looking Pan. "I have always wanted to learn, but never truly have taken martial arts. Only one kick boxing class." I answered her. "My grandpa might be able to help you with that." She said.   
"Which one? Goku-san or Mr. Satan?"   
"Any one of them." She laughed. "I'd rather you go to my Grandpa Goku though. Since you are a Sayjin it might be better." I nodded in agreement. I was now introduced to everyone even though I pretty much knew them all. I then looked around and asked. "UmmIs there a school anywhere here that I can get to? I mean I don't like school but I think it is best that I don't completely fall behind. Its best I keep my skills sharp. Besides I'll get board during the day." Why the HFIL am I saying this? Chichi suddenly jumped at this and began to ramble on which school she could get me onto. After an hour of listening to her she and Gohan said that they could possibly get me into Orange star high school and Bulma offered to make me some sort of background after getting some information from me. Soon trunks came to sit beside me. I hoped I wasn't blushing furiously. "Do you need a job?" he asked me. I honestly told him that I never worked before and I wasn't too reliable. To my shock he answered me with "Good you can take care of my office and help me out with things as well."   
"Doesn't your secretary do that stuff?" I asked.   
"Well she can't because it is even too busy for her to do anything as well." He answered. He looked at me. I was looking a little doubtful. I had never had a job in my life! What if I messed up? What if he didn't like the way I would care for his office? WHAT IF HE CAUGHT ME DAYDREAMING ABOUT HIM! I was locked deep in thought when he suddenly said. "I'll get Goten to bring you over next week after school! You don't know how hard it is to find good help! The last time I hired someone they were convinced they could sing good so I had to listen to them till my ears popped!" I felt another stab at my heart. I loved to sing! I guess I couldn't do it in his presence then. 

It was getting late and I had found that everyone was very nice to me. All but that one man who was my favourite of all Sayjins. I couldn't be anything like him! I would not hit someone just because they pissed me off! Well I mightbut not that hard! Goten was about to walk over when I heard his mother saying to him. Something about not taking advantage of me and another thing about my being young. I didn't listen really because I quickly made my way over to Muten Roshi who was eyeing me strangely and very uncomfortably. I walked over with my arms crossed as usual. "Nani?" I asked him. "Why don't you come here. I can comfort you and make you forget your troubles!" He winked and I felt a smack on my butt. "WAS THAT A PICK UP LINE AND DID YOU JUST TOUCH ME!?!?" I growled. I hated guys like that. Bulma heard this and smacked him over the head. "Hentai beast! She is only fifteen or sixteen!" I glared at him and walked over to Piccolo who was also eyeing me. He smirked "The old man is always that way." I smiled trying not to put my curiosity to rest by asking him 'what's the deal with asexual thing?' "So. You say you know a lot about us, huh?" I nodded. "Name one of my attacks."   
"Beam cannon." I loved this challenge!   
"Someone I fused with."   
"Nail."   
"Someone I killed."   
"Raditz and Goku-san. That was pretty cool! Two birds with one stone!" I exclaimed and he smirked pleased, and laughed lightly.   
"Something I did that no one would know." I whispered something in his ear. "And don't you dare tell anyone!" he screamed making all the heads turn. I giggled and poked the tip of his nose "You look so funny in a hat!". Goten then gestured me to come over. It was time to leave. He and Trunks offered me a ride in Trunks new car. Like a gentleman Goten opened the door for me and I got in the front seat. Carefully sitting down so my kilt wouldn't' go all over the place. As we drove away I felt a little uneasy at the stare of the two best friends. I decided to speak. "Have you two ever fought over a girl?" This caught them off guard a little. I realised it was a bad question to ask because they began to argue the rest of the way. I laughed and brought up another question to stop them. "Do you love your fathers?" I had no idea why I asked this but I just wanted to know. 

"I definitely do!" Goten smiled. Trunks nodded his head. "Good." I smiled. "Why do you ask?" Goten put a hand on my shoulder which he quickly pulled away as I jerked a bit. "Cause I hate mine." I simply answered running my fingers through my short black hair. I knew they were both afraid to ask about the topic. "I hate the things mine has done." Trunks said. "But I still love him none the less. "Has he ever done anything to hurt your mother?" I sighed.   
"No. He wouldn't ever if he wanted to keep his hearing."   
""   
"Why with the questions?" Goten asked.   
"Just trying to make conversation." I spoke silently and innocently smiled. Trunks didn't seem convinced. We arrived and Goten had lead me to the apartment. We waved good bye to Trunks and I laughed as the two playfully made fun of each other. 

Goten led me to a fairly large room that had a bed, some blankets, a pillow and a computer hooked up to the net. "Arigato" I said as he handed me a shirt that was a little overly big. I decided I would use it as night gown. I went into the kitchen as he showered and made a large snack. I found some pudding and strawberries and saw milk chocolate bar and made a delicious creation. He walked out of the shower and looked at me standing there with the pudding in my hand. He blushed, "Your going to have to forgive me. I have never had a female room mate, or any room mate for that matter." I nodded. "Oh food!" he rushed for the large bowl I had made him. I excused myself. "Sleep well." He said and to my shock he kissed my cheek. I stood frozen. "Gomen!" he apologized again blushing. I forgave him but not before saying goodnight and threatening to punch him if he ever did that again. 

Closing the door and sighing I slipped into the covers and from my bag. The only things I had ever had with me in this world. I took out a stuffed animal to sleep with and after saying a prayer to the Goddess I fell fast asleep thinking 'Why does Vegita hate me?' Would this be my home now? What if I never could go back home? I had to go back home! I had a test in math a week from now! It was my birthday a week from now! Why did I keep feeling more alone than ever with every passing moment? 

If I could change your mind   
You could help me wipe these tears from my mind.   
-Like a child (Backstreet Boys) 

The next day I woke to the smell of pancakes. "I thought you can't cook." I smirked at Goten walking into the kitchen. "I can't cook anything that doesn't involve using a frying pan." He laughed. His hair was all over the place and he had a pillow mark on his cheek. "You know you look like shit?" I joked. "He always looks like shit." A voice said. Trunks stood at the doorway of the kitchen. "Trunks-sama."   
"Don't call me that. I may be my father's son but I am definitely not princely." He put a hand on my shoulder. "Gomen" I apologized.   
"Call me Trunks-chan, Lupus chan."   
"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Trunks-kun"   
"Chan?" Goten grinned " It seems like you have a cru-"   
"Shut up!" The purple haired Sayjin put a hand over his best friend's mouth. He punched the black haired demi-Sayjin in the stomach and smiled innocently. I cocked an eyebrow. Was he blushing? 

Utterly puzzled I sat down, crossing my legs and poured myself a cup of coffee. "Are you even old enough to drink that?" Goten kidded. "I'm almost sixteen." I stated. They looked at me strangely as I put the cup to my lips. "Aren't you going to put cream and sugar in that?" He asked. "Nope" I said and drank. "Bleck!" Goten made a face. "Now that is tough!" Trunks laughed. "I like tough employees!" He stuffed a whole pancake in his mouth. I cringed at that sight. I finished two pancakes. I wasn't as hungry as I should have been. 

I headed for the shower. Goten showed me where everything was and such and handed me a towel. "Arigato." I smiled. Trunks then came in and handed me a bag. He blushed a little, when handing it to me. "My sister took the liberty of getting you a few things." I looked inside. There was everything a girl needs. Including the things from the 'feminine needs' section of a drug store. "Arigato." I said. Then pulled at the shower curtain, he bolted out the door. I closed it and set the water to the perfect temperature. 

When I finished and dressed I went to my room. Trunks sat on my bed. I looked into the mirror picked up two lipsticks and then asked "Cream innocence or Mocha" I just as I thought, he cocked an eyebrow at me. Why on earth did I even ask him that? I must be going crazy. To my surprise he walked over and picked up my makeup bag then pulled out a clear gloss. I put it on. He smiled. "You are probably wondering why I am here."   
"Hai."   
"I'm taking you shopping!"   
"Really?" It was my turn to cock an eyebrow.   
"Nani? Why are you looking at me that way."   
"I always thought Bura would take me." I laughed a bit. He blushed. Why is he blushing? I put on my purple bandanna it was the colour of his hair.   
"That reminds me of Pan." He chuckled. Now that felt awkward! Especially with all the Trunks Pan fanfics I had read. "Don't tell her but I like yours better." I blushed. He picked up one of my Anne Rice books. He looked at me. "Vampires? What is with them? Bura reads this crap all the time. I find the steak through the heart thing kinda pathetic."   
"Crap? It isn't what you think. Here!" I handed him 'Interview with the vampire' "Read it you'll be surprised."   
He handed it back, "Vampires are dumb horrors. There is no true meaning. Only good guys and bad, psycho, inhuman, blood cannibal persons."   
"I'm not taking no for an answer! Like I said you will be surprised."   
"I don't think so."   
"What's the matter? Can't read? That's understandable. I mean there are a lot of illiterate purple haired freaks out there that aren't open minded to trying new things."   
"Nani? Are you saying I can't read?"   
"Probably not that fast. I mean I read the book in a day or two-"   
"Is that a challenge?" He grinned.   
"You bet it is!"   
"Your on!" He flipped the book open.   
"And you can't just read the story! You have to remember it! Tomorrow we have a full discussion on it! Experience the book! It is a piece of a life, a walk through someone's eyes. You have to live that book. I expect to hear your comments. Not just 'It blew'. If you didn't like it you have to tell me why!"   
"Do you write or something?" I smiled and nodded my head. Then his tone changed a bit. "I will read it! And I will remember it better than you have too!"   
"I've read it ten times! I doubt you can top that!" Defeated he looked down, "Kuso!"   
"Aww. Sorry Trunks-kun! You may not be able to read that fast or remember it too well but you will always have the cuter ass!" I jested with him. He blushed the brightest cherry red I had ever seen in my life. I couldn't help but laugh. "Shut up." He muttered. "Let's go. My car is in the shop getting fixed so we are going airborne!"   
"Well maybe we should- Ah!" Before I could say anymore he lifted me in his arms and blasted off. Trying not to scream I clung to his neck tightly until he informed me "I can't breathe!"   
"Gomen!" I lightened my grip. Then remembering we were still airborne I clung to his chest. He laughed. "You are enjoying this too much." I growled. He blushed again? What was wrong with him? He was going red left right and centre! "You like to see my fear." I cleared it up in case he misunderstood me for some reason. I had a feeling he did. "Fear? Oh yeah! Uh, fear!" he chuckled nervously.   
"Okay" A sweat drop formed over my head. "Oh my!" 

After a few minutes or so I got over my fear of heights. I felt a little daring so I decided to surprise him. "I wonder how it is like to fly?" I grinned, before he could utter a word I jumped from his arms and spread my arms out. I pretended to be a bird and I closed my eyes smiling at the feel of the wind on my face. He screamed out my name, "Lupus-chan! You baka! Kuso!" I rolled on to my back, arms still extended I stared out into the clouds. Then I realised I wasn't falling anymore. A pair of strong arms held me protectively and a little tightly. "Bakayaro! You could have been killed!"   
"You wouldn't let me!" I giggled. Trying not to look into his bright blue eyes I blushed. "You are holding me a little tightly."   
"I'm not letting you go!" he yelled, Damn he is Bulma's son if he can yell like that! "I'm not letting you jump like that again!" Fine with me! I thought and leaned my head on his chest. 

We lowered to the ground after a few minutes. "Let's see you try that again now!" He set me on my feet. "Which way?" I asked. He pointed forward. "We are walking from now on! You know you are a little bold to be doing that. The few of my girlfriends that I took flying clung to me screaming the whole way, but not as hard as you did. It is probably because you are a Sayjin."   
"I'm HUMAN!" I turned away, embarrassed about my sudden outburst. Then I whispered, "I have to be" I held my arms as to comfort to myself.   
"Are you ok?" he asked. Quickly I composed myself, holding it in. Pushing down my feelings. I thought it would be cool to be a Sayjin but gosh! I didn't really want to be! I liked who I was despite my low self-esteem! No! Don't break down! You can't loose it! Don't give in to tears! "I'm fine." I faked a smile looking at him and kept walking. 

And I don't want the world to see me   
Cause I don't think that they'd understand.   
-Iris (Goo Goo Dolls) 

From the corner of my eye I could see the concerned look pasted on his face. His arms were crossed just like mine. "you looked like you were about to cr-"   
"Big girls don't cry." I stated, with a frown, "I'm fine."   
"I turned and headed forward. He stopped me and held my shoulders. "You are so not 'fine'!" He forced me to look at him, brows stern. For some reason I knew he would hold me like that. I knew he would bring me close to him. Why did I not want to turn away from him as I had done to everyone else. "Why did I know that you would do that?" His face was pasted with shock. "Why did I not turn away from you? I have known you for so long Trunks. I knew you would demand an answer. You won't leave me alone till you get one. You want a straight answer. You want me to open up to you." His face softened. I was reading him like a book wasn't I, lost in his blue eyes. Then I realised what was happening. My face grew hard, "You aren't getting an answer from me. I don't open up to anyone." Turning from him my head went to the other direction. He then held my chin. "Can you honestly say that you never truly opened up to anyone?" he whispered low. Was he going to kiss me? I had to look into his eyes! I had to! And I had to tell him straight out. "No one!" I kept walking. 

A silence passed between us both. I realised he was staring at me. I could feel his eyes burning a hole in the side of my head. It wasn't a death stare but something light. "I feel like I have known you for so long." He said. Now this caught me off guard. "But clearly I have never met you other than a week ago." Alarmed I turned. "How long was I in that tank?"   
"Five, six days."   
"What day is it today?"   
"April 1st."   
"It's my birthday today." I spoke a little sadly, almost in a whisper. "I'm sixteen. My mom said she would buy me a punching bag so I wouldn't have to beat up on my little brother." I joked. "This is the first birthday I am spending without them." A tear fell from my eye. I brushed it away quickly hoping he wouldn't notice it. Too late.   
"Its ok to cry."   
"No, it's not! Kami forbid I become a little wuss!" I heard him sigh and hung his head low. Though I know he still stared at me. 

We arrived at a designer named Berto's shop. Trunks told me he was a special friend of the family. We spent a while there and I had even shown Berto some of the styles I had sketched myself. Quickly the forty-year-old designer and I became friends. He had even given me a small tour. When we returned Trunks was in a deep sleep in a chair. We giggled and I tried on some clothes. I emerged from the store wearing a pair of silver shades on top of my head. I had on a baby blue long sleeved shirt that said killer style in Japanese down each sleeve. I had a silver sleeveless jacket that went down mid shin and a pair of really short denim shorts, and a dark blue pair of shoes with silver designs painted on them. I smirked as Trunk's jaw hit the floor and Berto squealed that it looked so good on me. He said it was on the house! He just loved the way it looked. We left with our arms full of bags. 

"You so can't wear that to work next week! It looks cool but you have to wear a suit!" he informed me. "I get to wear a suit?" I squealed, "Yay!"   
"Glad you like it because I hate it! The same old type of dressing in formal places."   
"It doesn't have to be a suit you wear every day, you know."   
"Nothing else is formal." He said, "Anything else is not proper for a work place."   
"Not true!" I said and pulled him into a store. "Pick two office colours and a fun one."   
"Nani?" he looked at me a little puzzled. I pulled him through the store and soon got him in a cream coloured knitted vest, a light blue polo, and khakis coloured dress pants. He looked in the mirror. "Nice!"   
"Told you, you could pull it off at work. Formal with no tie!" I smiled. He laughed. Soon as he paid for the new clothes he was wearing the storeowner made a little fuss about Capsule Corp's president being in their store. That was when he started taking pictures and a flock of girls rushed towards him. I felt a twinge of jealousy but I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. I then laughed harder at he tried to peel every girl off him like fly tape stuck to his hands. He was so red! "Help!" he pleaded. I had to comply. His eyes were pleading. 

Clearing my throat loud enough so everyone could hear, I walked over swaying my hips slightly. "Trunks-chan." I called out in the so cute it was ditsy type of voice and batted my lashes. "Are we leaving yet?" I pouted. All the girls stopped and glared at me. I tugged at his arm and clamed myself to his side. "W-what are y-you doing?" he stammered, whispering in my ear. "Helping you! Just play along!" I whispered back. "Bye girls!" I playfully said, "Get your own man. Ok?" He ran out of there with me in his arms before the girls could make a mad dash to kill me. 

Once out of sight I laughed so hard I held my belly in pain! "Ha, ha, ha! You were like a tomato Trunks-kun!"   
"Shut up." He punched my arm. He was blushing again. I laughed harder. I was beginning to draw attention with my laughter so he covered my mouth with his hands. I did shut up after that.   
"It wasn't that funny." He growled.   
"Yeah your right. You looked funnier when Pan-chan and Goku-san put you in that dress!" I giggled. He went so red I swear he would turn purple. 

After our shopping he took me over to his place. I could feel my palms sweating as I clutched the shopping bags. He took my jacket and bags and set them down for me. "Who's that?" I asked silently after pointing to the sleeping form of a girl on the couch. His eyes widened slightly. "Oh! Um that's u-uh"   
"Trunks-chan!" she opened her eyes and yawned, getting up. Then she planted a kiss lightly on her lips. There went my chances with him. "Mindy-chan!"   
"Who's your friend?" she asked running a hand through her curly blonde hair.   
"I'm Lupus. Pleased to meet you." I smiled. "I'm afraid Trunks hasn't told me about you apparently." We both glared at him. A sheepish look crossed his face. "So you're the girl who fell through C. Corp's roof?"   
"Yeah."   
"I hope you are alright."   
"I am thanks. I just woke up last night."   
"Excuse me while I make a phone call." Trunks said.   
"Oh yeah honey." Mindy said. "Your sister is here." Bura walked in as if on cue.   
"Hey Lupus-chan!'   
"Hey Bura-chan!"   
"Why does she get to call you 'chan'?" Trunks asked.   
"Cause I'm special!" Bura joked and stuck her tongue out at her brother. I laughed. "Like the duds! Who took you shopping?"   
"Trunks-kun did."   
"NANI! He never takes anyone shopping!" her jaw dropped.   
"Bura san is right!" Mindy exclaimed "He never even takes me shopping!"   
"Well" I whispered, "He fell asleep during the session!" All three of us giggled as he walked in. "Bura-chan," he asked his sister, "Could you take Lupus to the Son house before it gets dark?"   
"Sure! You coming brother?"   
"No, I'm staying here. You'd better get going. Ja ne, Lupus-chan!" he kissed my cheek when Mindy wasn't looking. I jerked a bit. "Ja ne!" Bura pushed me out the door. "Need some help with those bags?" she asked. "No I'm fine." I lied.   
"You know you are like my Tousan a bit. Very stubborn." She helped me anyway.   
"People tell me that a lot. My forehead isn't miraculously getting bigger is it?" I joked. She laughed. "Your funny. You know Pan and I go to orange star high school."   
"Gohan and Videl's old school."   
"Hai! You are in!" she said as we got into the air car.   
"Your brother made quite a few phone calls today." I mentioned.   
"He told me about you jumping out of his arms. He sounded freaked out and surprised, now he thinks you are crazy!" she laughed. I did as well. Then I told her the events of the day on the way there. 

It was around dinnertime when we arrived. I greeted everyone and Juuhachigou squealed when she saw my new clothes. Halfway through the night I got pulled into a contest by the guys who was the better man. "Careful how you choose" Marron told me. I decided Chouzu was. He had handed me a daisy, this being so gentlemanly I had to choose him. Tienshinhan smirked "Cheater."   
Across from me sat Chichi and Goku. "So how is your home?" Goku asked after Tien and Chouzu had finished telling me their stories.   
"Well," I began and told them about the show called Dragon Ball and how it was one of my favourite shows. Then Gohan listened attentively as I told him about the certain sights that one could see and the histories I knew of. 

All of a sudden the lights shut off and in walked Trunks and Mindy with a cake! Everyone sang happy birthday. Thank goodness for the dim light, I felt colour rushing to my cheeks. Sixteen glowing candles were propped up in the highest part of the cake. I made my wish and blew out all the candles. "What did you wish for?" Goku asked.   
"Can't say! Or else it won't come true!"   
"Dang! No wonder my wishes never came true!" Everyone laughed. After finishing the cake I excused myself to go outside, telling everyone it was rare for me to see so many stars. 

I rushed out into the cold night air and scrambled up a hill. Leaning against a tree I stared at all the twinkling sapphires in the sky. "Destiny." I whispered into the air. " Is this an accident or was I sent here? Is it fate?" A tear trickled down my cheek. "Will my wish come true? Can I go home? Will I find my path? So many thoughts! So many questions! Where do I even start?" I put my palms high above my head and gathered my energy. I noticed that in this dimension my energy was more visible to me. It was like a blue fire. No it was lavender then blue again. Changing every few moments. I closed my eyes. My power was easier to use in this realm. I imagined fire and in my hands a flame appeared before me. It was cold. He glow enveloped me. Warm again. I sighed. I secretly dreamed of being a warrior. It didn't matter to me what kind. A warrior of words perhaps, one for the soul. Maybe even a warrior like Vegita-sama was. I knew I didn't have what it took. But still one could dream. "Will I ever be a warrior?"   
"Not without my training you won't." A harsh voice spoke. Startled I looked up into the tree I leaned against. "Vegita-sama!"   
"You have quite a unique ki. Some of that energy you hold isn't even ki. I can see it but I can't sense it. It is like elements. I want to see one of your attacks."   
"I have never used my energy to attack anyone. Not intentionally at least...maybe in another past life...but no not this one."   
"Nani! With a power like that and you neverWhat are you? What were you?"   
"I was a human witch. Before I came to be this. Now I am a Sayjin Witch aren't I?" I chuckled.   
"Not the creepy Urenai Baba type though." he stated.   
"Iie."   
"I will train you."   
"Pan-chan told me to ask Goku-san if he would train me. I did and he agreed."   
"Kakarotto?"   
"Piccolo san said he would help me out too, and Gohan san too. That way I can compare how they train me and learn more techniques."   
"You aren't as stupid as I thought kid."   
"I'll take that as a compliment."   
"I'm training you too. See you in the morning." He blasted off.   
"In the morning?! How early?!" I yelled back alarmed. I went back into the house. My birthday wish hadn't come true yet but Vegita didn't hate me so there was a plus! Tomorrow I start training! Wow! Chichi was going to come visit Goten as well and since we both were total slobs I had to help him out. Trunks bought me a diary when I pointed it out in the window of a store. It was a pretty damn big book with five hundred pages. He told me "Call it a birthday gift." I wrote this entry into it and decided I would write in it whenever I felt like it. So what did I wish for? *Giggle* a little sappy for me even, but I wished for my true love to save me whenever I needed it. Well it is getting late. I'd better get to sleep. Gosh Goten snores like a dying horse! And my door is closed! Oh well! I'm one of the special people who can sleep though anything! Goodnight. I hope I can get home soon. But apparently I have to wait till the Dragon Balls are useable and collected. 

Everything's Commin up Milhouse!   
-Milhouse (Simpsons)   
  



	2. A New World 2

A New World 2  
A Test Of Abilities   
By Gavinna

*Dream*   
_"Lupus chan!" Someone was calling me. There he stood in the mists. Open arms and whispering his love to me. I ran to him. He embraced me and I melted instantly   
in his arms. I leaned on his chest and his hands moved down to tightly hold my waist. "Aishiteru!" I whispered and his lips kissed my forehead. "Aishiteru Lupus-chan!" he lifted my chin gently. He leaned over to kiss me gently.....*_

"Wake up call little girl!!!!" I felt the blanket leave and I shuddered and curled up instinctively. Just then something tightly grasped my neck and I gripped at the strong hand "Awk! Vegita sama! I wanna sleep! Or at least let me eat first! I wanna take a shower!" He walked out of my room with me still at his hand and passed a very startled Goten in his boxers. "hey what are you doing Vegita san? You might hurt her!" He only glared at Goten, "Mind your own business, brat." 

I clutched his wrist tightly. He made his way to the balcony and Goten followed close behind. "Vegita!" Goku yelled, who was standing there with Trunks. "Tousan! You said we were gonna train her, not kill her!" Trunks took me from his father's grasp. I coughed and rubbed my neck. "You didn't have to help me. I could have handled it." I told him.   
"Yeah right." He muttered.   
"If I'm gonna get trained, I don't want anyone going easy on me." I said, "If that's his way of getting me up then fine." I caught Vegita smiling at me. Goku scratched his head. "Are you sure you want Vegita training you?" he asked.   
"Hai." I answered simply. He sighed, "Alright Piccolo and Gohan are waiting for us."   
"Trunks kun. Put me down please." I told him, but before I could say anything else. They all blasted of with me in Trunks' arms. He was holding on to me so tightly.   
"Trunks kun! I'm gonna die from lack of oxygen!" I cringed.   
"I'm not letting go of you!" he yelled "Not after what you did last time!"   
"What did she do?" Goku looked over and asked.   
"I did this!" I screamed, quickly powering up and jumped from his arms again. I held to my nightgown so it wouldn't flip up. "Ahhh!" I heard Trunks scream and catch me as I giggled hysterically, he only held me tighter. Vegita smirked as Goku laughed.   
"I told you not to do that!" Trunks freaked out, "You could have been killed!"   
"I smiled sweetly and said "You wouldn't let me die."   
"The girl is a real risk taker!" Goku smiled giving a peace sign.   
"You are seriously hurting me Trunks. I promise I won't do it again."   
"Yeah right" he frowned.   
"Come on! Do you want me to get embraced to death? I'm loosing air!"   
"No!"   
I had an idea at this point. "So" I dropped my head down and stopped breathing.   
"Good one Lupus chan" he said smirking, I didn't respond. "Lupus chan?" he asked and the other two stopped flying. I kept silent to be as lifeless as possible. "Uh oh! Lupus chan! Wake up! Lupus chan!" He began to shake me.   
""   
"What did you do Trunks?" Goku asked frantically.   
"Lupus chan! Oh please don't be hurt!"   
"You are the one who is going to be hurt!" My eyes shot open and I slapped his face. "I really doubt that is any way to handle a lady!" I scolded him, Goku sighed with relief. "Well with that boldness I really wouldn't say you are much of a lady at all." He said. I went red with anger and yelled, "Of course I am a lady! You baka!"   
"Prove it!"   
"What do you want me to do?! Tear off my night gown and show you?!" (As much as the idea did appeal to me.)   
"Uh" he went speechless and red.   
"Goku san?" I looked over to him.   
"Hai Lupus san?"   
"I can't be trained right now."   
"Nani?" Vegita asked. "Stupid girl. There's nothing wrong. Why can't you be trained?"   
"You do realize what I am wearing? And it isn't that short either."   
"I'm sure Chichi will let you borrow something." Goku smiled.   
"Arigato."   


We arrived at the son house where Piccolo and Gohan stood. Chichi Walked out and was startled to see me in my nightgown. "Chichi? Can Lupus-chan borrow some clothes?" Goku asked his wife like a little child. He was quite excited to soon train a new student. 

"Well you are a little smaller than mebut we can find something" She pulled me inside and gave me one of Goten's old T-shirts from when he was a kid and a pair of denim pants that were Gohan's but She let me cut them to make them shorts. That way my movement would not be restricted. "Be careful" she warned me and I gave a nod. Coming outside piccolo and Gohan stopped sparring. "Ok first off you need to know how to fly." Goku said.   
"No" the Namek spoke, "She needs to learn how to manipulate ki first."   
"Hmph! They know nothing of your powers!" Vegita well..."hmph"ed They turned to look at him. I sat down next to him and trunks moved to the seat next to me. "Lupus' power comes from within as well but she can gather elements from nature." He explained.   
"Like the spirit bomb?" Goku asked.   
"Not really Baka," he said, "Show them."   
I yawned, "Its too early in the morning!" I whined, "Do we have to?"   
He growled at me.   
"Ok, ok I'm going." I got up and stood to face a tree a few yards from me. 

I lifted my hands in the air then settled back down to turn to him, "What do you want me to do?"   
He rolled his eyes, "Fine...fire."   
I concentrated taking a few seconds to gather the energies and yelled out stretched my arms to the sky. "Vulcan Flames!" The bright hellion colours stretched out above and a bird dropped to the ground roasted. "Heh! Gomen!" I apologized. "I get dibs on it!!!!" Goku rushed to catch the falling body of roasted duck.   
Vegita ignored him and spoke, "Ice."   
I crossed my arms and focused on the tree. "Frozen kiss!" I whispered and blew a kiss to the tree. Cold blue fire-like ice breath rushed in a dance to the tree and rapidly crystallized it.   
"Air." he requested. I laughed, "I can't fly."   
"Do some other air attack!" he demanded.   
"He, he...I don't think I can."   
"How about earth?" Goku asked.   
"I can heal people...I think that goes with the whole earth thing." I said.   
"Let's try it out!" Gohan said boldly, "Tousan, break my arm."   
"No!" Goku said.   
"Fine Vegita-san. Break my arm." The short Sayjin walked over and with a snap of his wrist and a loud crack I cringed at Gohan's broken limb. Everyone couldn't believe Vegita had just done that. "Gohan!" Piccolo was at his side in a second. I came to Gohan and placed my hands on his back. A sudden green flame burst from my fingertips and in moments he was healed. Though I forgot about the consequences that would be the after math of my deed. "Ah!" I screamed clutching my arm. Trunks came to me "Lupus-chan! Are you alright?"   
"I can't just really heal. I have to transfer the power to me and mine to his. I can also be a leech and take energy... but I don't like that."   
Piccolo handed me a senzu. I thanked him.   
"If you are wondering," I added on..."I'm a Witch. I use natural energies to do things. I've never used it for fighting though."   
"Ok well. You need to learn how to ki blast and Fly. Then fighting comes after." Goku said. 

I quickly learned to fly very happily (I might add) that day. After they showed me a simple ki blast then more complicated ones. Gohan helped me out whenever I aimed the wrong way. Believe me! I have very **_very_** bad aim. 

Seven hours had passed and now it was time for lunch. (Not that Lunch!). Chichi made is something to and I helped her cook as well as after I noticed how tired she looked. She thanked me and we cleaned dishes together. 

It was our break now. Gohan and Piccolo sat by a tree talking. Vegita was leaned against a tree and Goku went inside his house. Trunks just sat silently across from me a few meters away. I decided meditating would be good I closed my eyes and concentrated on my third eye (it is not a literal third eye...he, he Tienshinhan). I had always thought it to be invisible, but then again everything unseen to my own eye in my reality was visible here. A white opal like sphere appeared on my forehead and began to spin. My chakras glowed white and then I concentrated into making them into roses and have them dance round me in patterns. I could feel the familiar kis gathering near me. I opened my eyes to see the roses and floated into the air. I wanted to try something. Everyone was looking at me. The roses paused and from them sprang a flurry of ribbons lashing out and wrapping round me as my clothes disappeared. The opal like eye duplicated and I passed into it my soul's core energy making it grow three times its size. The now palm sized opal rested against my chest and with a flash of light the secret spell I had woven fell perfectly into place. I hovered above the ground enveloped in a glow that died out quickly as my eyes opened. 

I noticed that Krillin, #18, Marron, and Pan had arrived. Taking one look at my clothes a shrieked out with joy and threw my hands up. "Sugoi!!!! It worked!" I ran around dancing that I absentmindedly took the nearest person to me making a comical scene. A Namek and Sayjin dancing. I ran inside to look at myself in a full length mirror. I had just created myself a Sailor suit with gold ribbons. The skirt was lavender with pale blue tips. Twirling around I even noticed my tail was gold and a gold ribbon had been placed neatly in my hair. My hair was ice blue and my eyes had just become pale violet. Quickly in my excited state I walked back outside. 

"Your ki has increased rapidly" Vegita commented. "But do you think it is absolutely necessary for you to fight in that getup? It looks incredibly silly."   
"I think it looks cool!" Bura chirped in. Pan, Marron, Goten and Trunks gave their agreement as the Sayjin Prince simply "Hmph"ed. Giving a playful curtsey to the others, then I turned to the older men. "Only one way to find out Sensei" I winked Vegita's way.   
"You are not ready." He stated simply, nose upturned. "...but if you really want." he grinned his evil grin, the one that sent Goten running behind a tree, "Uh oh." he cowered, "Smells like trouble."   
"What trouble could lil ol me stir up?" I asked innocently. Then cracked my knuckles looking at Vegita, "Bring it on, boy."   
"You asked for it!" He pride-fully narrowed his eyes and folded his arms. And yes I am aware that "pride-fully" isn't really a word...well it is now!   
"WAIT!" Trunks spoke out suddenly "You can't do this!" His arms came out to stop the both of us. I could feel his blue eyes burning into mine, but my gaze kept locked at his father's eyes. A mere smirk on my lips to show I had nothing to fear. The animal in me was burning to escape, and I cold have sworn that it would turn on Trunks, but I kept my goal on Vegita and only Vegita. 

The dark shadow in me that I so often harbored and yet did not deny began to cloak my appearance. I glowed slightly and in a sudden burst of energy my ki flared a lavender causing Trunks to shield his eyes. "Your are not ready!" he pleaded with me. "What if I'm not, Trunks-kun?" I raised my brow. "What does it matter. I want this... I need this. I need to know *how* i will do this battle, how it will end, how it will begin."   
"For what? Closure on how weak you are?"   
"Shut up... you fool. I don't want closure. Closure is nothing I ever want. Closure is an end. I don't want an end, but another beginning. An adventure in my life. Its all a power trip ya know. Battle, Trunks-kun. Not real... but a test...a test of abilities."   
"How can you want this?" he tried to shake me, then turned to Vegita, "Tousan tell her!" Vegita just smiled and Trunk's face seemed to go into some shock, "Tousan..."   
"Don't interfere Trunks. He knows how much I want this, and how badly I need it." I grinned and turned back to my opponent. "Weapons?"   
Vegita gave a mere nod, "If you want."   
"Lupus-san... this isn't right..." Goten came out from behind the tree and put a hand on my shoulder. "I have to agree on this one, girl." Pan added in. 

Blind in rage for their refusal I screamed my ki bursting out into all directions, "I want this!" Goten was even thrown back. Trunks held to me tightly. "Get off me!" I let out a low growl with a glare. He only held tighter, "Tousan stop her!" Vegita did nothing. Trunks raising his voice once more called out in desperation. "TOUSAN!"   
"Go easy on her Tousan." Bra commented.   
"Bura I love ya as a friend but with all my heart...Shut Up!" I growled.   
"Don't worry Lupus-chan. I won't." Vegita said and powered up. "Lesson number one Lupus. You have to hate me if you even want a chance to live. I have to hear you scream out all your rage at the name of the person you hate most. I want to hear the disgust and fury in your voice."   
"Baka!" Piccolo yelled and came after me. Vegita shot him down with one blast. His twitching body laid on the ground muttering. I simply silenced him stepping over his back as if he were but a rock under my feet. "Lupus-chan are you crazy?" Krillin asked. 

I smirked his way. "I'm not crazy... I'm insane." With that one word I lunged at my opponent throwing my fist forward. He faded and appeared behind me. "Stardust Saber!" I screamed and let a sword with a gold blade and an ivory hilt appear in my hands. I turned the blade towards me and thrust it under my arm behind where he stood. He jumped back and roared at the slice of my sword against his skin. "I let my guard down against you little girl."   
"I'm not a little girl anymore."   
Vegita threw a punch and rapidly attacked. Hit after hit I was thrown back and he finally leaped up. I took no notice of my bloody lip and my bruised sides. He must have been 20 yards from me when he screamed "Haaaaa!!" And sent a flurry of ki blasts which I dodged. Flipping from side to side and rushed backwards in the air. "Final Flash!" He finally yelled. I smirked at his attack. This time everyone knew he and I were serious about the battle. My hand glowed a scarlet red and up I threw my attack that seemed to be a torch of fire that burned all ways but towards me. "Vulcan Flames!" We flew opposite sides avoiding the attack the other had let out. But slow as I was He caught me in the jaw. Very devious of him. His fists came together and slammed down against my shoulder knocking my whole body down into the ground. The soil about me cracked to make a large hole. "Oww my ass!" I yelled as Vegita rushed right towards me, "Frozen Kiss!" I let my lips touch his and instantly he was covered in a thick layer of ice which he would have broken himself, although I took the initiative to break it for him. I slammed my knee up hitting him strongly in the gut several times. Breaking free he grabbed my leg and swung me about threw me as if I were a mere shot put ball and sent a massive ki blast into me. And for some reason all I thought of was duck hunt. I had become a biting duck. (:P) I rolled to grab my sword and deflected it. "Batter up!" I sent it hurling back his way. He faded off. 

"Kuso." I closed my eyes and tried desperately to detect him. There! Too late! I was about to turn when his leg slammed down on me. My back ached with the hard blow. He then punched at my chest multiple times and then gave one final blow to my belly knocking me back. Blood spattered from my lips as I coughed. "Oh pleasant" I thought. As if to tease I licked the blood of my lips deliciously. Bulma and her assistant Raion had just arrived to see Vegita beating the shit outta me, although Raion seemed not to notice what was going on. Him being so hurried to find a bathroom, he rushed inside. "Vegita!" she screamed out angrily. He yelled back with clear annoyance "Not now woman!" I noticed my blood seemed thicker, sweeter. A Sayjin's blood. I let it not bother me and jabbed at him with my sword. And missed he faded again. I jumped back instinctively but was messed up when I bumped into Vegita's chest. His arms came around me instantly to crush my bones in a shattering embrace. I screamed aloud and a tear trickled down my cheek for my newly broken bones. I took one hand and desperately stretched it to meet his face. "Vulcan Flames!" He backed away. My sword had disappeared by now and I would not take anymore energy to summon it again. 

My right hand. The only good hand that I still had. I fired a blast at him but he quickly too it in and grabbed my wrist breaking it with a mere twitch of his hand. "Lupus-san!" Gohan full with worry rushed to me. I only yelled at him to get back and fired a blast at him. I rushed at Vegita kicking viciously. The short Sayjin threw his punches landing them all on my face, and gave a sudden uppercut to my back. I screamed as Trunks yelled "Stop, Tousan! Stop it already!" He was about to go Super Sayjin. "Stay out of this Trunks!" He seemed hurt at my refusal for his concern and help but I could only think of how badly Vegita kept his attack going. I vowed to myself that I would at least survive and get better enough to battle him once more before I left this realm. 

Landing a single kick to his face I tool all my effort into bringing out my hands and whispered as the trees began to blow and I sent a violet glow to Vegita surrounding him. With all his confusion he tried to move forward but seemed suspended in a slow motion. "Psychic Manipulation." I whispered. The opals on me glowed as the purple and silverish glow seemed to wrap around the now more enraged and confused prince. Taking in more effort I started flicking my wrist up and down sending the Sayjin Prince hurling into the ground and back up, then back down again, again and again and again. He cringed with every hit that sent him hurling to the ground. I realized I had forgotten to paralyze him first thus he sent a ki blast my way. It hit. I collapsed to the ground sending him crashing furiously one last time. My tattered Sailor Suit disappeared.

"Lupus-chan!" Goku yelled and I opened my eyes trying to focus them, he had just come out of his house. In a second a bunch of people were at my side. Goku and Goten offered to help me up. But I only smacked their held out hands away. "You are all busted up and broken!" Pan bit her lip. I refused all help. "I'm fine really."   
"But," Trunks protested. I punched his face glared at him. I also screamed out at hurting my hand another time. "Ow your head is hard Trunks!" Vegita thought this a very funny comment. Ignoring all my pain I bowed to him and he gave a nod in turn. "I'm impressed, you are a fast learner when you want to be. Though I think you should go home and get cleaned up now."  
"Hai, Vegita-sama. Domo arigato gozai masu." I bowed again. "You crazy bitch!" Trunks started yelling at me. I shook my head clearly annoyed and loosing my patience. "How could you do something that stupid. You know young lady you should change that attitude!"   
"Young lady?" I cocked an eyebrow. I sighed heavily thinking "Trunks *yer-an-idiot*!" Then blasted off. I even heard Vegita laughing because I had blasted off in the middle of one of Trunks' sentences and the whack of Bulma's crow bar hitting his solid head. Then Raion who had just come back out wondering, what was going on and why Vegita had done this time to piss his wife off. 

Even though I was looking worse than shit and all in pain. I felt a greater sense of good pride and happiness that afternoon. I used up all my strength after in getting myself to fly home. I was nearly there when all of a sudden I felt a pain and my world blacked out before me. 

" I can go the distance..." -I can go the Distance by Michael Bolton


	3. A New World 3

A New World 3 

I'm Going Home!  
By Gavinna

Ok well I decided that I would write what had happened a while ago. I probably should record this so I write again 

I woke up to someone walking barefoot on a hard floor. My eyes fluttered open. "Lupus-chan! You're awake! I'm so glad you are ok! I found you passed out in an alleyway when I followed you home. I didn't really believe you were fine so I came after you and - Kami thank goodness!" He squeezed my hand. "Where am I?" I asked him rubbing my eyes. "You are at my placeWell my secret place, my summerhouse. No one has ever been here, but you now. No one knows about it."   
I sighed at the smell of roses. I looked to the window and noticed a garden of flowers. The type I only dreamed of having. Breathtaken I almost got up then realised I was in only a black silk bathrobe way too big for me! "Ok I remember passing out but I know for damned sure I wasn't drunk! So what did you do!" I pulled the blanket covers up to my chin. "Where are my clothes?" He pointed to the to dresser. I noticed him blushing. "I kinda had to well clean you upa bityou had been passed out for a day and you had all these cuts bruises and II told the high school you would start in a week or soClearly you healed faster than I thought."   
"Oh I hope you didn't enjoy that! Changing me and Bathing me and all! And you better not have done anything or I swear I will-!"   
"I didn't!" he went so red! "Wellactually some of it wasNo! I mean I didn't enjoy it! I don't mean that it wouldn't be enjoyableno wait! I uh! Kuso! Forget it!" I pulled the covers over my head. It was so embarrassing! I heard him get up and leave. I quickly changed and walked out of the back door to see the flowers in which mesmerised me. On my way out I noticed a letter on the door: 

Lupus-chan. Don't leave yet.   
I picked up some of your clothes from Goten's.   
They are in my room.   
I brought some of your other stuff too.   
Sorry I can't tell you where this place is.   
But if you find out please keep it a secret.   
This is really awkward I know.   
I'll be back with breakfast.   
See you. 

Trunks-chan. 

So he's trying to get me to call him chan now? I picked up the cordless phone and sat among the roses. "Mushi, mushi Bura chan. Can I speak to your Tousan?"   
"My papa? Ummok!" Then she raised her voice. "Tousan! Phone! Are you ok Lupus-chan? Where are you? We were so worried!"   
"I'm fine thanks, I'm at a friend's."   
"A friend? Is this friend a guy?" she giggled a bit. I laughed.   
"Maybe."   
"Tell me about it later!"   
"I might."   
Then in the background I heard "Who the hell would want me on the phone!"   
"It's Lupus-chan."   
"Give me that! Where the hell are you! What happened!"   
"I'm fine."   
"I know that! Where are you!"   
"I'm at a friend's. I passed out and he took care of me."   
"He? Who? What friend? Tell me and I'll come and get you!"   
"Just a friend ok."   
"Who?"   
"Just a friend, Vegita-sama! And don't even think about tracking my ki!"   
He growled at me, "Fine!" and hung up. I did too and lay on the marble bench smelling the scent of the garden. The sun shone down so that I lay on my belly. I never really liked the sun very much. Sunsets I did like. I looked at the bench's colours and suddenly a pale blue rose fell on my laid out hand. I blinked a little startled. Looking up I saw Trunks. "Who were you talking to?' he asked.   
"Your Tousan."   
"Did you tell him where you were?'   
"Nope."   
"Arigato."   
"I got your note." I sat up and breathed in. "How's Mindy?"   
"Mindy?" he paused a bit, "Oh! She's fine!"   
"If she found out about that, you would get a major ass whooping!'   
"For what?"   
"You forgot about her for a moment there!"   
"Please don't tell her."   
"I'll try not to let it slip out." He gave me a look. "Nani?" I pasted an angelic look on my face.   
"Breakfast is ready." He ran a hand through his hair. He walked me to a white patio with a table. I sat down.   
"I couldn't help but notice that the clothes you got me is a summer dress."   
"It was the only thing I could find!"   
"Whatever."   
"Do you know where you are?"   
"Small island off the cost of Satan City."   
"How did you guess?"   
"Your land lady left your mail through the slot. I read it after I saw the note. Just a quick glance."   
"How did you know it was a landlady?"   
"She smelled of perfume."   
"I have a land lord. He is a transvestite. Do you know how to sense ki?"   
"Sorta but not really."   
"I could show you tomorrow."   
"Don't you have to work?" Then it dawned on me "Don't you have to work today? Its Tuesday!"   
"I have a guest to entertain. The company can live without me for a while." 

After finishing breakfast and cleaning up I grabbed his arm and blasted off into the sky. "What are you doing! Hey! Let go!" I ended up dragging him through Capsule Corp by the ear. We got into his office and Bulma was sitting on th chair. "Okasan!" he yelled and tried to free himself from my grip. "Thank you for bringing him here Lupus-chan. Are you alright? I pounded Veggie last night for fighting you." She smiled, then frowned. I let go of Trunks only to have him dash for the door. I lunged after him and pinned him to the floor. His back made a loud thump upon hitting the carpet. "you didn't have too Bulma-san. I wanted to! Really I did! I asked him!"   
"Are you crazy?" She yelled.   
"I'm insane." I smirked and crossed my arms.   
"You remind me of him a little, there is something about youperhaps it is the Sayjin in you talking." She said. There it was again! How many people had to tell me that?   
"Uh Lupus-chan." Trunks smiled up at me. I then realised the awkward position we were in. I blushed and he giggled a bit. "Why didn't you say anything sooner!" I smacked him upside the head. Bulma yelled at him to take his seat and work. He did as told and Bulma and I left. I said hi to Mindy on the way. I flew Bulma home on my back because Vegita was the one who flew her there. "Where did you find Trunks? At his secret hang out I suppose?"   
"How do you know?"   
"I'm his mother. I make it my business to know these things. So who is this guy you stayed over at?" This surprised me. Then I remembered taking to Bura. "It's not what you think!" I defended myself.   
"He took care of you didn't he?"   
"Yeah buthe is no one. Just a friend." Unfortunately.   
"Sure." She smirked. We arrived and Bura lead me to her room where there sat Marron and Pan. "The guy is trunks-kun! Isn't it!" She blurted out.   
"Baka!" Pan and Bura threw some pillows at her. Bura then turned to me and asked "So I bet he took you to his secret place! And there he took care of you! Where is it? What did it look like!"   
I could trust thembut not with the location. "Well I passed out on the way home-" before I could continue a knock came from the window. Goten came in. "Lupus-chan! You are ok!" He crushed me to his chest, "I had to cook for myself! And the stove exploded!" I cringed as he let me go. "Shut up Goten!" Marron said, "She is gonna tell us what happened!" I told them some of the events. 

"Trunks likes you!" Goten blurted out. He was then hit with a blizzard of pillows. I laughed hysterically. "He so is not!" I said.   
"How do you know!" Pan grinned.   
"Cause he shows no sign of it! Besides I'm sixteen! He is like what? Twenty eight!" I said. Pan hit me over the head.   
"Oww! Pan-chan! What was that for?"   
"You're as stupid as grandpa Goku!"   
"My dad isn't stupid!" Goten yelled out. Everyone gave him a look. "He is just not in tune with reality." Everyone fell over.   
"You are so dense!"   
"He has a girlfriend!" I said.   
"So."   
"He is living with her!"   
"Who is the rose from?" Bura asked.   
"Trunks-kun." I blushed.   
"Do you like him?"   
"He is living with Mindy!"   
"That's not an answer Lupus-chan."   
"It doesn't matter, Goten-kun."   
"You have known us longer than we have known you but I can still tell there is something more to this than it looks like so spill! You love him don't you!"   
""   
"Well!"   
"If you tell anyone I will ki blast you till your sockets roll out of your eyes."   
"Eww." Goten said, "But I wasn't gonna tell anyway."   
"We promise to keep it a secret!"   
"Yes." I said lightly.   
"What was that?" Pan asked grinning.   
"You heard me." I muttered.   
Everyone cheered and giggled. "You know I might forget" Goten smiled.   
"I'll buy you cookies!"   
"DEAL!"   
"Wow you love him!" Pan squealed "That is so romantic!" 

" GUYS GET DOWN HERE! KRILLIN HAS JUST GOT ALL THE DRAGON BALLS!" Bulma yelled from downstairs. They all looked at me silently. "I'm going home!" I smiled. We all rushed outside. 

"Thank you minna!" I smiled to everyone. The sky darkened and Shenlung came forth. Bulma nodded her head to say go for it. "I want to go home!"   
"Your wish can not be granted!"   
"Nani!"   
"I wish for you to tell me where it is!"   
"Again it can not be granted! Where you come from has a one way door and it is beyond the powers of any dragon."   
"I can't ever go back?" I said desperately in tears and anger.   
"It is impossible!" He said for the last time.   
"Alone." I fell to my knees, holding myself. "I can't go back! I feel so alone! I'll never see any of them ever!" Trunks knelt down and Bulma wrapped her arms round me to stop my shaking. "I'll never see them again! Friends! Family! All gone! NOOO!!!!" With all my anger I powered up screaming out making the world tremble. My hair went to spikes flashing gold and settled on that bright hue after a few moments. My eyes shone aquamarine. Everyone around me was knocked down. Goku put his arms found me to stop me from doing anything stupid. "Stop this now!" he said. The tall Sayjin was about to power up but I slipped from him and flew out into the air as fast as I could. I powered up more as I did. "Lupus-chan!" I heard my name called and turned around. "Trunks!" I whispered weakly and passed out. 

Past the point of no return   
No going back now   
The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn   
You've passed the point of no return!   
-The point of no return (Phantom of the Opera) 


	4. A New World 4

A new world 4 

I have to let him go  
By Gavinna

When I came to I was at Trunk's summerhouse again, in his room. He sat there watching me, not blinking. His eyes were puffy and red rimmed. "Trunks-kun?" I opened my eyes. He crushed me to his chest. "Kami! You have been out for weeks!"   
"How many?"   
"Two."   
He held me tighter. "I thought you would never wake! Don't you ever leave! That was so stupid of you!"   
"Stupid? Yeah like you wouldn't have done that if you were stuck in a place where you feel so alone! Didn't you hear what Shenlung said! I'm alone here forever!"   
"You are talking crazy!" I followed his gaze to the full moon out the window.   
"So what? I bet I had a true love in my world and now I don't because I'm stuck here and now he doesn't have one either and he will be all by himself! He might have to resort to the priesthood! Not that there is anything wrong with that but my soul is probably stuck here too! I feel so alone here! I am alone."   
"What are you talking about!" He turned to me he was angry now. And for some crazy reason I was too.   
"I'M ALONE FOREVER!" I screamed in tears.   
"DAMN IT YOU STUPID STUBBORN BAKA! YOU ARE NOT ALONE!"   
"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU PROVE IT!" I screamed. He then grabbed me harshly and kissed my lips, roughly driving his tongue into my mouth. 

My First kiss. My First night. Sad that it all came to be this way. Disappointing that my first time of love was through groping hands, rough kisses, and two of us bonded in maddened passion. His rhythms trying to prove me wrong of my loneliness. That night as we made love I found that I loved this man more than I thought. I needed him. Was it merely because he showed me a pleasure I had never thought had existed. Or was it true love? I still don't know now. These are journal entries so I can't tell you the future. You will have to wait. I will have to wait. 

I woke the next morning in his arms. He was still asleep, then it hit me like a brick to the face! It was special to me but was it to him? He was already in love with Mindy! Not with me! He lived with her! Trunks was also so much oldermore experiencedand what if? What if that was all he wanted? Or what if it was out of sympathy and to only try to make me feel better. I felt better for one night but worse the morning after! 

He deflowered me. I couldn't even get it back! I felt ashamed. I had to leave. Jumping out of his bed I grabbed my torn and wrinkled clothes and hurriedly put them on. "Lupus-chan? What are you doing?" he asked sleepily as I changed. I gave no answer. "Lupus-chan? Speak to me." I turned away from him. He planted a kiss on my neck. "Don't touch me! I'll never be the same." I ran. He followed. "What did I do wrong?"   
"You took it away!" I glared.   
"You mean you were a vir"   
"Of course I was! What kind of girl did you think I am? I'm sixteen! And" I stopped my sentence. This wasn't like me to go through with something like this! The moon! Sayjin instincts! I looked at it as well! And because of it I was maiden no more! Tears came viciously from my eyes. I struggled to keep it all in. 

Wait! I still had hope! I loved him! Perhaps he loved me too! I held on to my little bit of hope. "Trunks-chan about last night." I looked at him with pleading eyed "do you-"   
"It was a mistake." He cut me off, bluntly. But was that hurt in his eyes? I couldn't. I turned away. I felt like I had been stabbed in the heart for a second time. I hid it all forcing myself to agree. I looked up into his blue eyes. "y-y-eyes." But I couldn't help it! I broke down into tears. I looked away again and turned to leave. "Suki desu, Trunks-chan." I whispered as low as I could. "Lupus-chan." He asked "Do you really?" Stupid me! I forgot that Sayjins had super hearing! 

With that I blasted off heading home, Goten's place. I held myself as I flew and wept it all out. Then I ran into something hard, a chest. "Lupus?" the voice said. I looked up wiping my tears. "Vegita sama?" I quickly composed myself. "Your eyes are red." He stated. "Wasn't crying." I stood straight and bowed with a sniffle. We landed on the ground. "Liar." He came closer to me. "Admit it! You were!" I felt my tears come again. "Hai." I dropped my head down to his chest. "Let it out." His harsh words came as he stroked my head gently. I must have cried for hours. Angry at myself I pushed away from him and let my reage out... my hair went gold as I powered up. "Ahhh!" I screamed and fired a ki blast screaming "Death's tears!" it was in the shape of a tear and was black energy with a red core. I just made a new attack with the influence of my sorrow. It flew out into the sky high above me. 

I collapsed on my knees and gripped the grass and soil below me. My hair went black once more. I stared at the ground asking "Why?" my chest heaved and my heart screamed out in agony. The Sayjin prince sat beside me. I turned away from him in shame. 

"Trunks did this right?" now this startled me and I looked back at him. "Vegita-sama, what makes you think-"   
"I know about his summer house. I felt your ki awaken once more last night. So I came to you, but I realised when I was outside that something was different in the air. I knew then what had happened. I saw the moon out as well so I went home."   
"Oh." Was all I could say. So he knew.   
"I didn't think it would end this way."   
"I don't want anyone to know about this! Please! Not even that you know!"   
"But-"   
"Vegita sama, please! I'm ashamed of it all!"   
"Liar."   
"Nani!"   
"You love the brat."   
"It doesn't matter! Just don't tell anyone! It never happened! PLEASE!" I held to his arm. He sighed. "Hai... Bura knows too. She came with me and went ahead. She heard all of it."  
I blushed.   
"Uh the-the conversation! This morning!" he cleared it up. I let out a sigh of relief. Bura then came in her air car. "You aren't alone Lupus-chan! I'm here for you and so is Tousan. And you can trust me not to tell anyone."   
"Arigato." We embraced. 

As we drove back to my home Vegita said to me, "you have a lot of catching up to do, girl."   
"Yeah I know. School and all."   
"School? Who's talking about school? You have lost a lot of training time with Kakarotto, his brat, the green man and me! I expect you to make up for it!"   
"Hai Vegita-sama."   
"Don't call me that anymore."   
"Hai Vegita-san."   
"Much better."   
"Tousan?" Bura asked "Can you finally train me too?"   
"No!"   
"Why not?" I asked, "Yeah!" she said in agreement.   
"Your mother will kill me!" he yelled.   
"No one said we have to tell her." Bura smirked.   
"Good girl." Vegita said. "Ok."   
Bura turned on the radio and her father began to complain about all the 'noise'. She then sang incredibly off key. I leaned back into my seat starring at the new day. As she drove I thought to myself. Nothing would ever be the same between Trunks and I. I would of course go about as if nothing happened, but it would still be there, the memory of that night. A tear came down my cheek and a gentle hand squeezed my shoulder, Bura's. " I feel like can't let him go." I told her, "But I know I have too." 

I'll never ever know   
Just how to let you go   
There's nothing left to say   
Just walk away.   
-Just Walk Away (Celine Dion) 


	5. A New World 5

A New World 5 

What's the mission?  
By Gavinna

Look at me! I started writing again! 

Almost two years have gone by like nothing. To my surprise I learned many techniques. Secretly I had been learning instantaneous movement from Goku-san. But to my horror Chichi and Bulma had gotten me into orange star high school by saying I was intelligent! They had put in my fake records that I was a student with an average of 87%! My real average was barely 50 let alone eighty-seven! Though with great thanks and lots of ass kissing (even though I didn't need to) Gohan agreed to help me with my studies, on one condition! Pan didn't fall behind as well! Groan! 

Nearing another birthday, prom, and the end of my high school years. Trunks and I became good friends. He tried to talk to me about that night but I wouldn't say a word! I wanted to forget him but I couldn't. I tried and failed many times. I couldn't stop loving him but I didn't tell anyone. Bura and Vegita were a real comfort. Goku-san, Piccolo-san, Gohan-san, and Vegita-san all think of me now as a daughter. They sure act like fathers! Always looking out for me and concerned where I am going and if anyone has hurt me. They sure are the best. I have even resorted to calling them all Tousan with their name or just plain Tousan. They have been so great!   


I'm sorta happy now. I have been going out with Raion for a year now. He is an assistant of Bulma's I think I mentioned him russhing to the bathroom in my first diary entry on this realm. Anyway he's been her assistant for years, ever since GT probably. He was apparently never known I suspect because he was never one to come around the fight scenes and stuff even though he knows about everything. I love him so much! Recently I have told him what had happened between Trunks and I. I knew I could trust him. Though now every time he sees Trunks he glares at him when he thinks I'm not looking. Trunks approached me about it, but I wouldn't say a word.   


Again another Saturday morning begins 

I concentrated putting my two fingers upon my forehead. "I can't its too hard! And its too early in the morning!" I whined, "Please Goku Tousan! At least let me eat first!"   
"I'm hungry too Lupus chan but Chichi is asleep. We can't eat till she wakes. I don't know how to cook."   
"What a stupid reason!" I yelled and grabbed his arm dragging him inside to the kitchen. "What are you doing?" he asked as I took out all the things I needed. "We have to keep training!"   
"Not until I make us something to eat!"   
"OKAY!" he burst out with joy. "You cook?"   
"Why else did Goten ask me to live with him!" I made tons of many types of breakfast foods. And left a plate for Chichi to eat when she woke up. Goku tried to eat it but I smacked his hand with a wooden spoon. Yes it did break.   
"That's much better!" Goku patted his stomach as we stepped outside. "I agree!" He nodded his head for us to continue. "Now thinks of a place you want to go to."   
"Kaio-sama!" I said happily. I hadn't met him yet.   
"But you have never been there!"   
"I know how it looks like!" I put two fingers on my head and in an instant I opened my eyes and squealed out in excitement. Bubbles backed away and the plump blue man's jaw dropped. I jumped around and kissed his cheek. "I did it!" I screamed. Goku appeared. He laughed. "Hey Kaio-sama! You are blushing!"   
"Goku! Who the hell is this!"   
"This is Lupus-chan! She is the girl I told you about!" His shaded flashed as he nodded in understanding. "Goku san! I did it! Ha! Ha! Ha!" I hugged him tight.   
"What were you two doing?" He asked us.   
"Oh I'm giving her a lesson on instantaneous movement!" He waved and put his two fingers on his forehead and disappeared. "Bye!" I said and did the same. 

Just then I was back at Goku's but I fell from the air landing with a bang! "Oww. That was graceful." I said after getting up and rubbing my backside. I looked down and realised I had landed on Piccolo! Gohan and Videl were laughing hysterically! I helped him up. "Gomen, Piccolo san!"   
"What the hell were you doing!" The green man demanded.   
"She just learned instantaneous movement!" Goku smiled proudly.   
"Oh! Well goo- NANI!?!?" He was in shock as was everyone else there. I scanned the faces: Gohan, Videl, Piccolo, Vegita, Bulma, Krillin, Juuhachigou, Pan, Bura, Marron, and Chichi. "I did! Watch this!" I teleported and returned with Muten Roshi's sunglasses. 

At Kame House   
"Not again!" 

Back to me   
I handed the glasses to Krillin and he put them on smiling. He turned to his wife and grinned. She giggled. "You look silly."   
"Yay!" I jumped up and down exited.   
"That's great!" Marron said.   
"Why are you all up so early in the morning?" I asked. Piccolo spoke up "Dende has called us to his palace. There is a new evil coming."   
"I'll wait for everyone else Goku san. You take everyone up there."   
"Hai. Arigato Lupus-chan." Everyone held hands and disappeared. 

I waited an hour or so and one by one they came: Yamucha, Tien, Chouzu, Goten, Muten Roshi, Puar, Oolong, and Uub.   
"So what's the deal?" Oolong asked.   
"Everyone else went ahead." I told him "We are only missing one more person."   
"I'm here!" Trunks landed and powered down.   
"Alright. We are all here. Let us leave."   
"Wait!" Trunks pulled me aside. "I need to speak to you."   
"What is it Trunks kun?" I asked. He put his hands on my shoulders.   
"Well Kami doesn't have all day! You do realise there is a new enemy we have to battle!"   
"Nani?" Puar asked.   
"Do you mind!" Trunks waved the cat off. "Well then Lupus-chan, all the more I should tell you before anything happens! It is personal."   
"Under the circumstances personal matters shouldn't be discussed." The turtle sage suggested.   
" I must agree on this Trunks-kun, I have found that many a time when there is a battle at hand and many lives may be put in danger, personal affairs must be put aside. I hope you know this." I then turned to face the others.   
"Is Goku coming?" Yamucha asked.   
"Yeah how exactly are we gonna get there? You do realise that Kami wants us there now." Uub folded his arms. I offered my hand to everyone "Hold on minna!"   
"Nani? You can't possibly-" Tien was doubtful but within seconds we were at Dende's. "I may not be as skilled as many in battle but do not doubt what I know I can do." I smiled at the three-eyed man. He nodded. Uub squeezed my hand tighter. "Impressive!"   
"Thanks" I smiled. "Kami-sama!" I bowed.   
"Pleasure to meet you Lupus-chan! So glad to finally meet you in person."   
"The pleasure is truly mine." I bowed again.   
"Aww don't do that! It isn't some formal army or something! Relax!" he patted me on the back.   
"Hai." I nodded, "This is my first battle. Training is fun but War is vicious."   
"That's what makes it fun!" Vegita laughed only to get smacked upside the head by Bulma. "Damn you, woman."   
I smiled at the sight of them. 

"Shall we begin?" Piccolo opened his eyes and broke out of his cross-legged floating. Dende nodded "There has been a scare in the West side of the galaxy. I must say they are now at a lack of warriors. So we need you to fight. I know that you can beat them, but they are stronger than you right now. So I need you all to train hard and get stronger. I have improved the room of spirit and tome. I have improved it a bit making the gravity level at least 50g. Because of the lack of time I want you all to go into groups of well there are seventeen of you who still have the capability to fight so.Let's have Gohan, Videl, Tien, and Chouzu. You guys are group one. Vegita, Pan, Marron, and Bura, group two. Goku, Yamucha, Krillin and Juuhachigou are group three. And the rest are group four."   
"No way!" Piccolo groaned. I patted him on the back and Uub laughed. Trunks and Goten gave each other a high five. I folded my arms. "How long do we have till they arrive?"   
"One week. Group one goes tomorrow, group two and so on."   
"No! We go first!" Vegita yelled. "I want to get this year over with. I can't believe I'm stuck babysitting my daughter and a bunch of giggling teenagers!"   
"This is gonna be like boot camp!" Marron whined.   
"Tousan has never trained me" Bura tried to sound convincing around her mother.   
"Really?" Marron said "But I thought you said that-" Bura covered her friend's mouth.   
"Let's do it!" Pan punched her fist into her palm. "Okay!" Dende agreed.   
"I can prepare the necessary supplies!" Bulma offered.   
"And Dende!" Chichi rampaged again. "Kami or not you are not going to give them just bread and water for food!" She waved her finger in his face. "Hai, Chichi." He nodded a little less green than usual.   
"I'm gonna have Bulma pack away so much food in those capsules no one will go hungry for years!" She shook her fist in the air. Everyone backed away slowly.   
"I guess we are done!" Goku exclaimed.   
"Not yet." I said. "One more thing Kami-sama. Who is the enemy?"   
"Shapeshifter. That is why we need Oolong and Puar on the mission."   
"Huh?" The pig and cat turned their heads.   
To my knowledge Bulma, you have made a device that counteracts high gravitational levels."   
"Hai." She said.   
"Give them to Oolong and Puar."   
"Stay out of my way Pig!" Vegita glared at the cowering swine who nodded his head rapidly. "A year with three squealing teens is enough! But a year with a cat and pig! Hmph! Keep away from me or else I'll be having pork chops and kitty dinner!"   
The two shivered. "You know you really don't need to go." Dende said. "Only if you want to."   
"We are not going!" The two shouted out.   
"Alright. Goku could you kindly take everyone home?"   
"I'll take half." I suggested. "No!" the youngest namek stopped me. "I need to speak to you."   
"I need to speak to you as well!" Trunks stated.   
"You two Trunks." Dende pointed in his direction. 

Author's note: I can't think of a song that will go with this one sobye!   



	6. A New World 6

A New World 6  
The Improved Room of spirit and time.   
By Gavinna

Goku disappeared with the others in a flash. "Don't be too long." Goten called out. "You have to make lunch!" I smiled at him and waved. "So what is it Dende?" Trunks asked politely. I relaxed a bit. My mind still focused on the upcoming year in that place with Piccolo, Uub, Trunks and Goten. One year of training with Abbot and Costello (Trunks and Goten) or as the more modern would understand Joey and Chandler like figures. The idea was enough to make me gag. I folded my arms as he led us inside. We all sat at a table and he handed us each a steaming cup. "I know Lupus, that you like Mocha Cappuccino and Trunks you like the same." He winked at us both. We glanced at each other and then back at the God and blinked. What was he saying? "And?" Trunks made a gesture for him to continue. 

"Well," Dende went on, as I took a sip of the delicious drink. Even Starbucks couldn't make something as good as this. But... Chi chi's make was better. She still refuses to give me the recipe for it. :P "Two years ago," he began "you two-" Knowing where this was going I got up and headed straight for the door. "Where are you going?" Dende demanded.   
"Nothing happened." I simply stated.   
"Then if nothing happened you wouldn't have have a problem staying to chat." He spoke gently and patted the table. To prove my point of absolute nothing I sat back down and clutched the steaming cup in my hands. "I really doubt this is necessary. What does two years ago and I have anything to do with the up coming battle?"   
"I see a cloud around you both." He looked at us with the utmost seriousness that burned into our eyes. "It had been there ever since you two had mated."   
"You make it sound like we are animals." Trunks stated.   
"Its part of Sayjin Instinct. Its all about when you lok at the full moon. The female produces certain scents that make a male sayjin... well...-" He coughed.   
"Horny?" Trunks asked.   
"Well you put it so bluntly. But basically. Hai."   
"Well," I raised my brow, "I had my tail then. Why didn't I go *ape* so to speak. Is it because of my original human nature?"   
"Yes. Absolutely." Dende continued. "Now Lupus. I understand that you were very much not ready. Although you have to believe that this was meant to be. You have to stop believing that Trunks doesn;t lo-" before he was able to finish I viciously got up and the chair behind me fell. 

"Lupus-chan!" Trunks grabbed my shoulder. "You can't keep on running away from this? We have to address this situation before it's too late."   
"Too late for what? I have no idea what you are talking about!" I screamed. Dende stood up. "Then answer for us a simple question, if you may."   
"And that is?"   
"Do you love Raion?" He looked straight at me. "Do you?" Trunks took me firm on the shoulders at my hesitation. I kept my eyes to the floor, my long bangs covered over my eyes. The cup in my hands broke as I clenched my fists. The delicious liquid mingled with from the cuts the glass gave me. I looked up. "Look into my eyes and tell me if you do." Trunks came to place his face in front of my own. I did then. I stood up tall and thought of my Raion. His soft lips. His black hair tinted in its purple shade. And those green eyes... I smiled with a blush. "Do you?" Dende asked once more. "Hai." I smiled dreamily with content. Or so I showed.... here I was looking into the eyes of this man and telling him I loved another. I forced myself to say it without falter. I then pushed away from him and disappeared. I sunk my hands in my hair and sat down on Goten's couch. I whispered "...but not as much as I love you." 

"So you love Trunks then?" Goten asked. "You still do after all this time..." I whirled round on my seat to face him. "I have to forget." I told him desperately. "Don't tell him a thing I said. We leave in four days... and I have to prepare... and if he knew!" I started to cry. He touched my cheek, "Are you going to be able to spend a year with him?"   
"You'll promise to keep me in check won't you?" I smiled. He nodded. "Let's go get some lunch. I'm buying."   
"You really think its that easy to fall out of love?"   
"Have to, hun..."   
"Why?"   
"Because how could he ever love me back?" He pulled me into his arms and hushed me as I cried into his chest. "Make no mistake. I do love Raion. But... its not... its not like how I love Trunks." 

"How do you love him then?"   
"I love him like... I would kill myself if something ever happened to him. I would give my life in return for his. I just love him so much... that if he found true happiness in somoen else... even if it wasn't me. I would still be very happy in all my heart. I just really love him. I can't explain the feeling... but I do."   
"You do what?" Raion had entered the door that was slightly a-jar. "Are you alright?" he asked. I wiped a stray tear from my face and kissed his lips, locked in his embrace. "Yeah i'm fine." I wiped a stray tear from my cheek. "So how's my widdwe bunny wabbit?" he said in a cutesy little voice. I growled, "How bout I give you a widdle punch in yow chinny winny?" I waved my fist in his face. "Your so violent, tiger!" He pulled me closer calling me by my nick name. "I like it when you are vicious!" He pulled me into a deep kiss. For a second I had forgotten Goten was there. "Oh sorry Goten... Raion darling. Do you mind having Lunch with us? My treat!"   
"Sorry tiger. I can't. I just came to tell you that I am on a vacation slash business trip for a week."   
"I have to go on a misson for days from now..."   
"Nani? Does Goku have to save the world again?" He joked.   
"Raion this is no joke. I have to be in the room of spirit and time for a day... well a year." I seriously looked at him. He pulled me close and huged me tight. Then it hit him. "Honto??? You don't fight... do you?"   
"Baka!" I put my hands on my hips. " I am being trained by Piccolo-san, Goku-san, Vegita-san, and Gohan-san!"   
"Geeze." He scratched his head. "I don't think I like you fighting. But I wanna know what tight sexy outfit you wear when your covered in warm sweet sweat... your heart pumping rapidly" with each comment he kissed down my neck, "You breath heavily panting from all that hard work... your sweet thighs workin with your arms..." My love kissed my lips as I blushed furiously, giggling. "see you in a few days." he kissed me passionately once more. A tear rolled down my cheek. "See you in a year." I pressed my lips to his one more time. He wiped it away and kissed my forehead. 

"Lupus-chan!!!!" Trunks burst in from the balcony door panting. He powered down. "We need to talk!"   
"I'm going to have lunch with Goten now. So I can't."   
"Like hell you can't! You can't just disappear like that from Kami's palace, we have to talk about that night! You can't run away from you and-"   
"Don't you dare talk to her that way!" Raion stepped in front of him boldly. The two stared daggers at each other. "Raion this doesn;t concern you." Trunks growled at him.   
"Raion-chan." I kissed his cheek, "he's right. This is between Trunks-kun and me... Its nothing I can't handle."   
"Bullshit!" Trunks blurted. I glared and Grabed Goten and Raion's hands. We disappeared... 

..Arriving at Goten's fave restaurant... 

"See you sweetheart." he said to me.   
"I miss you already." I responded and we parted ways.   
"Are you alright?" Goten asked. I shook my head. "Let's just eat. I'm starving." 

"So right after we get out of that room, its your birthday." He smirked, "You turn eighteen. Finally an adult." He sipped at his milk shake.   
"hai."   
"So you have how long till you get out of high school?"   
"One more year."   
"Lupus-chan?"   
"Hai?"   
"Trunks is right. You can't keep running away."   
"I'm just not prepared to talk about it right now."   
"Well what excuse can you give him while you spend a year with him?"   
"I don't know."   
"I'll help you out."   
"Arigato Goten-kun."   
"Hey, what are friends for?" 

One by one. Our friends returned all buff and looking more powerful than ever. Right when Bura returned she hugged Trunks and Bulma so tightly then went a shade of blue. Marron did the same. Although pan was much gentler. Gohan had taught Videl a great deal and was quite strong now. Chauzu and Tienshin improved much as well. Then Goku, Yamucha, Krillin, and Juuhachigou returned. Goku as always made the most impressive Imporvement. And Vegita, jelous as always, but now not so much. 

Then came our turn. Bulma handed me two full suitcases of her newest invention: mini capsules. (Just whne I thought capsueles couldn't hold anymore or get any smaller. We went in and gawked at the imporvement of the *no more white space* It was nearly like the real world only more so forrest like. There must have been enough land as much as a conservation area! Although after the few miles of woodland, lake, clearing, and grassland there was the white space again. *shudder* white space... freaky. The air was much heavier than before Vegita had warned us about it after coming back out. 

"Ok Lupus! Now we have to talk!"   
"Not in the mood Trunks!" I yelled.   
"What the hell are-" I cut him off in the middle of his sentance.   
"I'm not in too much of a good mood. You caught me at a *bad* time! Ask to talk to me in... oh let's say... a few days at the least! Cause i'm *really* PMSing right now got it!" He gulped at my furious eyes. He sighed and walked over to a tree and talked to Piccolo on how Dende and Mr. Popo even were able to simulate real weather in the room now." Uub backed away slowly.   
"Are you really?" Goten asked me.   
"No... I just can't stand him right now." I sighed. He laughed and patted me on the back. "well that's one way to get rid of him... but you can't exactly say you are having your period every week. Trunks isn't that stupid."   
"I wish he was." I muttered.   
I took out a capsule and opened it. Out popped a small cabin. In it was a washroom with shower, toilet and sink, a shelf , bed, and a few pull out drawers underneath with an extra matress.

"What the hell is this?!" Piccolo yelled at me.   
"You don't expect a girl to spend her time sleeping outside." I folded my arms over my chest.   
"And why the hell not?"  
"Don't ask, Piccolo-san." Trunks sighed. 

I changed quickly and unpacked. Then mase my way outside. "We really should have gotten you something else to wear, when you fight." Uub suggested. "Those clothes will tear easily when you fight." He, Goten, and Trunks all blushed. I looked at my current attyre. Tight spaghetti stringed tank top, and a pair of tight spandex shorts. "I always fight in this stuff!" I argued, "Besides," I answered quite smigly in a tease, "Its good distraction to the enemy... if ever my clothes tear in just the right places in the middle of a battle." I winked, and laughed at their red faces. Then Piccolo began screaming at them all while I chuckled at the three.

I powered up and flew up as high as I could, fighting against my limits. I screamed harder and strained to fly even further, and noticed Uub was doing the same but he was more sucessful than I was. I decided to power up into Super Sayjin and caught up to him then went even further when there was no more air. Then letting go of my cling on the atmosphere, I dropped to see how much I could take in the fall. Caught by suprise, Piccolo caugth me "Nani? Piccolo-san?"   
"You wouldn't have done too well surviving that fall." He placed me down on the goround, "And it's too much of a good waste of a senzu. Try it agian in a month and you will make it walking."  
"Hai." I obeyed and powered down. I decided just to warm up by practicing throwing some ki blasts and making them hit myself. I did this the whole day. Piccolo said that we only had two senzu each to use per day. He gave me one to take but I refused and told him I would take it in the morning.   
"Uub-kun!"  
"Hai Lupus-san?"   
"Eww! Call me Lupus-chan like everyone else! 'san' makes me sound old or sumthin."  
"Hai Lupus 'chan'."  
"I fight you tomorrow! I won;t take no for an answer." I winked.  
"But you are a girl!"  
"You didn't see me turn Super Sayjin back there did you?"  
"Nani? You're a Sayjin?"   
"Hai." I nodded to his suprised reaction.   
"Well that makes all the difference!" he was now quite excited.  
"You won;t get any less of a battle from me. I'm not just a sayjin, but apparently full bred as well."  
"What do you mean by 'apparently'?"  
"Goku-san never told you how she came to be?" Trunks asked. The mohawked boy only shook his head, "No, he just said he was teaching someone new."

I sat him down by the fire that star studded night and told him how I came to be in this realm. We went to bed early and of ocurse goten got his goodnight hug. (A tradition we started after one night when he got dumped. From then on we promised to give each other a hug every night to remind us that we were always going to be there for each other.) Uub stole a hug from me as well and Piccolo just glanced my way as I waved back to him. I offered goten to sleep inside but he said he wanted to be under the clear stary sky. Then I offered Trunks on one condition, that he didn't say anything about what happened. I slept in the bed and he took the spare. I slept quite soundly that night... more soundly than ever. Strange...

I woke up that morning to find Trunks sitting up in bed, on the other side of the room and staring at me. Was he watching me while i spelt? I yawned, ignoring him and lifted the covers. My nightgown streached out to the ground. I ran my hand through my short hair and streched doing a few flips. By accident my gown flipped up half way. It an attempt to keep my skirt down I fell over blushing. trunks was blushign as well. "Morning workout backfire?" he laughed.  
"I'll pound you to pieces!" I screamed.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Your nose is bleeding!" Gave a bit of a loud screech. I beat him out of the room actually.  
"Hey why are you kicking me out?" he asked picking up his stuff.   
"I have to change."  
"Can;t you do it in the bathroom?"  
"The door has no lock and I don't trust you."I closed the door, took a shower, changed, ate breakfast with them and left for the training. 

"Uub you're mine!" I yelled at him as we hovered over the lake.  
"Not a chance!" He readied his stance.  
"Ok now take it easy Lupus-chan. Don't get too wrekless!" Piccolo cautioned.   
"Don't hurt hur too much Uub-kun." Goten joked lightly, "She's fragile."  
"Fragile this!" I stuck my tongue out at Goten and yelled, "Vulcan flames!" he was instantly charred. He coughed out some smoke, "You are *caugh* my opponent next!"

"Ready!" Piccolo raised his hand. I took on stance and redied an invisible ki blast. Nothing like an unexpected attack t throw off on a start. "Go!" The Namek yelled. I lunged throwing the invisible ball. It became seen as it came half a metre in front of him. Uub was suprised, but he easily batted it away. 

(He and I hadn't met till a month ago when Goku took me to meet him. In all honesty he hit on me quite a bit. I flirted with him juts a little teeny bit as well, just to mess with his mind. Marron said it was mean, but Bura and Pan agreed it was quite funny. Soon Marron came around though.)

Uub was quick too! I dodged one of his own ki blasts and caught him with one of my own. Water splashed as he raced for me. He was certainly coming for me quickly. I had no idea what to do. I thoguht in despertaion, then spontaniouslu screamed "Tatsu thunder!" The electric blast hit him face first as my hand closed in on him. He dropped rapidly falling. Realising I had won, although mostly by a panicked fluke I rushed to catch him before he hit the water. "Wha- what wus...that?" he stammered weakly, "I felt no ki in... in that blast..."  
"Its an element attack. Just like, ice, thunder, fire, and rain. Some people have element attacks inside their ki blasts to combine them, but I use the full element instead. Absolutely pure."  
"Why... ca-can you only do ...that?"   
"Shh..." I hushed him and landed to stand him up a bit. Then holding to him he felt a strange energy entreating his veins. He almost flinched. "What are you doing?"   
"I'm healing you."The green glow convered us and by the time the light from our bodies departed there he stood on his own with full energy. My knees grew weak and he caught me when I wavered. "Lupus-chan!"  
"Is she ok?" Trunks asked and took me from Uub.   
"I'm fine." I weakly sqeaked trying to yell.  
"Stupid girl!" Piccolo yelled at me. "We have senzu to heal Uub, you did't have to heal him! Now look at you!" I cringed at the buzzing in my ears.  
"I'm fine!" I managed to finally voice and pushed him away with a growl. I knew I was weak, but I didn't want him treating me like a sickling child. I fell to the floor again. trunks was about to lift me in his arms, but I stood stubbornly on my own again.(Is stubbornly a word? Oh well it is now! Yes I know I'm stubborn!) "So who do i fight next? Goten?"  
"Nani?? Baka! You are'nt fighting me! Bit in that condition!"  
"Let's get you a senzu." Piccolo went for his pouch by a tree, I stopped him, putting my hand on his arm. "I want to see how far I can go with handicaps." he seemed to look at me with some disapporval and asked, "Are you sure?"  
"It will make me stronger. Sayjins gain an intense amount of power when we are on the brink of death."  
"If you really want to." he responded to my reminder. I nodded, "Yes Piccolo-san, I do-"  
"No way!" Trunks cut me off.   
"This is my training! You should stop treating me like a child! You may be ten years older than me but you have no right in treating me that way! I know what I am doing Trunks." I said his name coldly and with great disrespect. His ki raised a bit, "You know I care about you! So sue me! it's too risky!"  
"Bulshit!" I spat, "Piccolo-san, tell him I can do this!"  
"If it's you doing it... I know you are a smart." He backed me up.  
"Ha!" I said smugly.  
"But..." he added in.  
"Ha!" It was Trunks' turn to say it.  
"But you are insane too." Piccolo came out with it, "Trunks she has a right to her decision. And she is correct about the great strength she will aquire near death."  
"It is your decision," Goten agreed, "but what if you don't make it to a senzu quick enough? I'm not saying that I will agree to you doing it, but... well yeah..."  
"I have full confidence in her." Uub sided with me.   
"Arigatou, Uub-kun." I smiled his way. Piccolo could tell my knees were still quite weak so he offered his arm to me. I only glared. I didn't need any help. If I accepted his point would be proven that I wasn;t strong enough and being babied. He sighed and insisted, "Just for now." he was being truly curtious... It took me a second glance into his eyes to determine it. Then deciding not to hurt his trust and feelings I complied with my green sensei.

"..I know I have the body but of a weak and feeble woman; but I have the heart and stomach of a king..."- Queen Elizabeth the first.


End file.
